Field
The present disclosure relates to fabrication of packaged electronic modules such as shielded radio-frequency (RF) modules.
Description of the Related Art
In radio-frequency (RF) applications, RF circuits and related devices can be implemented in a packaged module. Such a packaged module can include shielding functionality to inhibit or reduce electromagnetic interference associated with some or all of such RF circuits.